


Wake

by NavisActuaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Poetry, Post-Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavisActuaria/pseuds/NavisActuaria
Summary: From all fears I would spare youEvery haunting terror-dream





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with two scenes in mind: when Sam's wall starts to fall, and when Dean is in the bunker having a nightmare.

From all fears I would spare you  
Every haunting terror-dream  
I would light up all your shadows  
And swallow every scream. 

You wake still in another place  
Burning in the chasing flame  
The smoke is slow to sting your eyes  
Pale face streaked with pain.

I wish my hopes could warm you  
Even scare the dark away  
With trembling hands I wake you  
From nightmares here to stay.


End file.
